The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for use in beekeeping.
Recently, beekeeping has grown increasingly popular, both as a hobby and as a source of supplemental income. A conventional methodology for beekeeping involves the use of frames, wooden, plastic, or otherwise, into which bees build honeycomb. FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary such conventional frame. These frames can be of various depths, as illustrated in FIG. 2. In each of these figures, in illustrating these frames, a removable screen into which bees can build honeycomb has been omitted for clarity. Honey from this honeycomb can subsequently be harvested, by removing such a frame into which bees have built honeycomb, uncapping the honeycomb, such as with an uncapping fork or uncapping knife, and letting the honey flow out of the uncapped honeycomb into a repository, such as, for example, a five gallon bucket. FIG. 3 illustrates an exemplary such five gallon bucket which could be used to capture honey following uncapping of honeycomb built into a frame.
However, one or more needs exist for improvement in such a beekeeping methodology. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.